


Facing what the river knows

by kshitij1997



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Battle, Creation, Fantasy, Prophecy, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshitij1997/pseuds/kshitij1997
Summary: One shot about Elsa's thoughts as she traversed through Ahtohallan





	Facing what the river knows

All frozen characters belong to the Walt Disney company, all I own is this retelling.

* * *

Facing what the river knows

Elsa hadn't felt so giddy and light-hearted in a long time. It was a moment of pure joy and ecstasy after all. How many people were fortunate enough to reach absolution in their own lifetime? Fewer were those who got to have all the questions they ever had about themselves, their origin and their world.

The rarest of all were those who got to witness the fact that all the sacrifices they had made for the good of others were worth the suffering.

And chosen were the ones who got the sign of love and affection that they had always yearned for from the people that mattered to them the most.

Elsa wept in gratitude as a huge weight had ben lifted off her shoulders. For the first time in her life she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Sure, being queen and being able to rule for the people had always brought her some satisfaction and pride, but this….this was private, this was personal. It was far better than when she had struck out in defiance to the world when she had built her monument of solitude. It was magnificent, but hollow. For what was the joy in creating if no one else could appreciate your creation? Oh, creativity was truly a marvellous thing.

The mere thought of creativity sent a huge burst of power through her. In that moment, she felt on top of world, someone who could experience past, present and future all together at the same time. Someone who could move continents if they wanted to. She let loose with the thickest blanket of snow she had ever conjured. It was an intricate, delicate dance she was executing at the moment. One moment with the poise and motion of a kind, delicate breeze, another moment the force and power of a hurricane, yet another moment with the kinetic energy of a bolt of lightning, and yet another with the gravitas and defiance of a mountain rising up from the sea against all the strength gravity could conjure to pull it down. And finally, the delicate yet laborious motion of life being created and giving rise to something unique in the universe.

In that moment, Elsa asked herself, is this what the ancient Norse giants felt when they created the universe from the cadaver of their ancestor? Joy, satisfaction, power and peace? Her mind raced back to the moment she had built her castle. She had felt rebellious and powerful sure, but she realized now that there was something missing. Something she only achieved when an act of true love saved her from a horrible death. She felt glad for everything that she had faced in her life so far, the pain, the heartbreak, the anger, the loathing, the suffering. She wouldn't be here now if all that didn't happen. She wouldn't be the person she was now if she had forever stood aloof against her life and the world. In that moment, she realized that all things good or bad in life, ultimately made one stronger. That was a very important life lesson for her; to embrace life with the good and the bad, as they were what made life worth living in the end. As distant as a galaxy were those moments of suicidal thoughts she had felt after her bitter spat with Anna inside her fortress, when her own creation was looking down on her for being so cold hearted, cruel and cowardly. As distant were the moments of self-hatred when Olva called her out on her behaviour during the coronation when she used terrible words to put her other sister down.

She was grateful that she had the chance to make amends.

She was broken out of her philosophy as the finished sum of her labours became clear to her. A whole bunch of statues that seemed to be sentient, however frozen in a moment of time far gone, or something otherworldly that could happen in the distant future. The future was hazy to make out, even if there were some notable achievements that could be made out; how humans might conquer the skies someday, how one day they may witness a miracle of technology, through which they could see a story being told on a contraption that resembled a curtain yet, without a wrinkle, they were able to witness something as universal as true love and family unfold in front of them. How one day, the oppressed might gain courage and throw their colonial masters to forge their own identity in the world. It was murky but encouraging, as humanity might learn to be more sensitive towards each other. Or not, as she could sense cataclysmic events taking shaping in the centuries to come. Events she didn't wish to think about lest she fell into baseless existential thoughts about everything.

In contrast, the past seemed much sharper, though it had an uncertainty of a different kind. Multiple events happening in tandem, and some events happening yet leading to multiple different outcomes. The curious soul in her was fascinated even as she saw the dome of the Hagia Sophia in purple instead of the turquoise, how she saw two Taj Mahals instead of one, one white marble and the other from black igneous rock. How the deserts once used to be green, and how there used to more freshwater lakes.

It was wonderful to see, but as she approached the past further, it became a lot more detailed, especially when her memories of her own life and the people in the life came to be. How her childhood was a lot happier than she remember it, how Olva and Anna were always by her side, through thick and thin. She almost had to turn away when she witnessed the accident from a different perspective, when Anna was struck in the head and Olva endured a head injury from the crashing towers of ice and snow she had built that night for their playtime. It was painful, but her new mantra of taking the good as well as the bad in her stride helped weather the edge of the moment. Still it was tough not to cry in that moment; it would take a lifetime, even after this moment of paradise to recover from those events in her childhood. But it had all become better in the end, she told herself, which brought her some solace. She then witnessed in full force how Anna and Olva adjusted to a life without Elsa to play with, how Anna would plead day after day for her to come out and build a snowman she would never find the courage to build, how Olva would regularly shove letters under her door so that she would know what was going on, how her parents had increasingly bitter spats and fights on how to deal with her powers. How Anna grew more childish and desperate to escape the terrible feelings of abandonment, how Olva's issues with pain, addiction and rage grew worse with time and how she lashed out viciously against those who threatened her family. Elsa felt responsible for all this and made a note to embrace both her sisters and tell them how much she loved them over and over again once she was able to calm the fury of the fifth spirit against her land.

How the family came together in happiness and in grief, reassured her that no matter how events turn out, family shall always be paramount to her. How the sisters came together after the great thaw and enjoyed a toast of hot chocolate to the found for the first time in several years. It was something she'd cherish forever.

She had to laugh when her moment of rebellion presented itself to her. Oh, to be on her own, what was she thinking? Sure, it was the first time she'd felt free and empowered, however she'd ultimately was just running away and abandoning her responsibilities. Elsa felt glad that she knew better now.

How she saw her mother rescuing her father from the ravines in the last stand of the Northurldra nearly broke her, how her parents much more than just her parents, how they were human being with their faults and fears, Elsa promised to herself never to take anyone at face value again, a promise that was tested in the very next moment when she saw Hans.

Oh, she could break his head like a walnut, but when she was able to see how he became that way, how he had tried to hold ship when Arendelle was on the verge of sinking, how in a rare moment of sincerity, told Olva how he felt about everything, how he was against a wall with he world primed to crush him. Elsa could not endorse, but she could understand. All things considered, she and Hans were rather alike, she felt embarrassed about how she'd called him irredeemable. Her crimes were far worse, even if she was able to reverse them and do penitence. Even if the deeds he did were questionable and punishable, so were hers to a degree. If she had found forgiveness, why couldn't he? She made a vow to forgive him once this was over and hope that he would find peace someday. From what Olva had told her, he had found solace by turning to the lord in his lowest moments. She would find him and ask for his forgiveness in return.

With that resolve strengthening her, she moved further, were a most remarkable thing happened. She began feeling cold for the first time in her life, an occurrence she believed was because she had begun to intrude on something that she shouldn't be able to know. But no, this was different. Somehow, it was private, yet she felt the calling much stronger in that direction.

'" _What do you mean you can't lead?!" the king bellowed "I didn't raise a coward!"_

" _I chose not to lead, not because I can't, but because these wars are a fool's errand." The prince answered calmly._

" _I didn't ask you for your opinion." "You should have. Dear uncle Napoleon is screwing himself with this conflict."_

" _HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HIM IN THIS MANNER?! HUH! I have known for over twenty-five years now, long before I ever met your mother. I am to just abandon him in his time of need?!"_

" _If you really cared, you would've stopped him. The Russians aren't to be fucked with." A rare poor choice of words for the crown prince._

" _Where did you learn such beautiful language, huh?! From the girl you've been meeting?! Has SHE BEEN POSIONING YOUR MIND AGAINST ME?!" retorted the king after smacking Agnarr in the face for that comment._

" _Who?" Asked Agnarr as he nursed his cheek. "Don't you DARE play coy with me. You thought I wouldn't find out?! Whatever childish games you play, that's your business. When the fairer gender gets involved, any fooling around that you do does become my damn business." The king answered in a voice dripping with disdain, venom and contempt._

" _Her name is Iduna, and no, she has not influenced my decisions in any way whatsoever." The prince now rose from where he had fallen and continued "As for the other business you're insinuating, it's a pity I can't strike you back."_

_The king loomed dangerously close and growled "Try me."_

_For a moment it looked as if they had forgotten that they were father and son, rather two strangers who were spoiling for a brawl.'_

Elsa was aghast; was this the man she called her grandfather? No, this was an acutely private discussion between two people who were long dead. She had no right to judge them; what would she do in their circumstances? However, the call became even sharper in her mind that there was more to it. Even as the cold feeling worsened, she trekked on.

'" _Father, why can't we talk like the well-educated people that we are? A mosh pit between us would be shameful. Let's discuss this calmly."_

_The king took a moment to breathe, stepped back and said "Very well, but I can't stand back this time like I did in Spain. I will rally my army with the French, for the sole reason that I can't let the Tsar have any more influence in Europe than he already has. As for the north, it's time they bowed down to the true authority in Arendelle."_

" _We should have pursued the peace talks further with the Northurldra, pa. We would have reached an accord."_

" _I know from experience that's not true. I did offer the NORTH the gift of the reservoir, at great personal cost of the empire. How do they show their gratitude? By nearly blowing up the blessed dam! How do I reach an accord with such animals?" The king said._

" _Maybe they couldn't forget the valley of death." Agnarr suggested._

" _It's a bloody shame they didn't remember the valley that well either, for they should have guessed that my kindness to them is a privilege they have, not my duty or moral law towards them." Replied the king "The expedition up north will happen, if the Northern people hold their lives and livelihoods dear, they would be wise to stand down without much destruction." '_

The valley of death? The ravine where she had felt heavy and suffocated when she and Anna had tried to pass through to get to Athohallan sooner? A place so unholy even the spirits wouldn't dare disturb it?

She felt the beginnings of the slightest rigidity in her movements. Was she being held accountable for this? Or it was just too powerful for her to experience?

Such questions were wiped away from her mind when she came across the battle of the valley of death. What she saw rocked her to her core.

' _The Northurldra cavalry, over fifteen thousand strong, charged with all the might that they could muster, with a combination of cutlasses, spears, and clubs, and with their trusted reindeer mounts, for an all-out charge against the biggest pain of their existence._

_Though massive in strength, the Northurldra made the mistake of leading themselves into a ravine, and with no way out, they were doomed. Runeard ordered an artillery barrage so horrific that it spread word of his capabilities and depths of hatred across Europe._

_The Northurldra had knives, swords, spears and a few muskets at best. It was no contest._

_Just a bloody massacre._

_It was difficult to count how many were mowed down with bullets, how many were cut to pieces by the bayonets charging downhill, and how many were trampled in the confused stampede. But one could be said for certain; the Northurldra Cavalry never recovered from the battle._

_They had risked everything on one last battle, just what Runeard had wanted, and it had cost them everything.'_

The rigidity that Elsa had felt had risen further and had begun to feel constricting in wake of the horror that she had just witnessed. Nevertheless, she felt determined to get all the answers possible, even if she would be trapped there forever.

She reached a cliff where she had a moment of doubt; the battle of the valley of death was horrifying, but it didn't explain the mist, the separation and the call she had heard. It wasn't just to make her the best version of herself, surely there was something else to it? But what about Arendelle? She had left Olva alone in a precarious state to prosecute the defence of the Kingdom against all Northern Europe, surely the troops and people needed their leader the most in this moment. And what about Anna? She had once again left her to fend for herself in the wilderness, along with Olaf. She had a lot of explaining to do. Nevertheless, she made the decision to get to the root of the matter, as she felt that would answer everything, and leapt from the cliff into the ravine below.

The constrictive grasp she had been feeling had actively begun to overpower her, she felt difficulty in breathing even as she felt the warnings of her mother's lullaby echo in her head, as well as snippets of another argument.

' _"FATHER!"_

_The king turned back violently to find the crown prince Agnarr. The mere sight of him distracted Runeard so much that for a few long agonizing minutes he forgot where he was._

_"Stupid boy, what are you doing here? I told you this is no place for you."_

_"And I told you it's not worth the bloodshed, leave them alone. I guess an inability to follow orders or advice runs in the family."_

_"You want to discuss that now?! With these killers inching closer?"'_

What did her grandfather mean by 'that'? Was there something else more terrifying?

Elsa got her answer in stark detail as she landed on her feet. The cold was threatening to engulf her by this point, but she chose to go further.

' _The leader of Northurldra was beside himself in disbelief. Was king Runeard truly this viciously foolish as to threaten the shrine of the fifth spirit? He, in addition to being the leader of the Northurldra, was also the chief caretaker of the shrine atop the tallest mountain in the north of Arendelle, supported by his adopted special daughter who had the power to change form on a whim, believed to be blessing from the fifth spirit itself, and by hundreds of those who chose to maintain the shrine, a sacred place as well as being the only rocky construction made by the Northurldra in ancient times, compared to the simple leather tents they lived in now. The shrine also served as a fortress, to protect the Northurldra from invaders. Alas, despite their best defensive measures, the Arendellians had made the diabolical move to set fire to the forest at the bottom of the mountain. The forest fire became more intense and deadlier as it climbed the mountain with a terrific speed._

_The Northurldra were running out of options as the flames leapt closer. To die engulfed in destructive flames, or to charge downhill and try in vain to take out the army and be destroyed? The Northurldra decided to go extinct facing their devil in defiance and charged downhill with their weapons and a severe vengeance, the transitioning daughter leading the charge._

_What they didn't know was that Runeard, in a fiendishly cunning bit of legwork, had found the secret tunnel used by the Northurldra as an escape route in dire situations, keeping him and his personal guard safe from the fire and the battle that raged on the mountain. Runeard ascended with his guards to the summit as the battle was being fought down far below. He entered the shrine where he and his personal guard stood face to face with the leader of Northurldra, along with ten loyal defenders, armed to the teeth._

' _Runeard, you backstabbing snake! How dare you desecrate the holy mountain? I relented after the dam, but now I won't!' Hissed the leader._

' _It is 'Your Majesty' to you from now on, do you understand, you old fraud?' Runeard growled._

' _You have a beef with me, you fight me alone, what did my poor people do to deserve it? To be forced to charge down towards a decoy resulting in near certain death?' the leader began to speak, but he was interrupted rudely by the king 'No hard feelings, your grace, but I can't let a cancerous appendix threaten the health of the state of Arendelle.'_

_The leader had heard enough 'You will regret this, you monster.' With that, he gave the go ahead. And so it was._

_A fight to the death._

_A bitter melee between scores of people, the kind of fight Runeard generally avoided, but wasn't averse to. Even so, his guards were feeling the pressure as the Northurldra were in their element and were desperate to protect their shrine. The Northurldra leader may have been out of his prime, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. Even as the last of his defenders were immobilized, he was able to cut down five of his attackers personally when he was struck in the heart with a spear from one of the few surviving kingsguard. Runeard stepped in callously and asked the fallen leader contemptuously 'Any final words from the dying culture of you northern savages?'_

' _Your own family will be your kingdom's downfa-' the dying leader began to speak in choked words but his head was lopped off by the king, who wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

_A full minute of silence passed even as the inferno grew behind Runeard, who was taking in the spoils of his attack._

' _What about the survivors, your majesty?'_

' _Let them die with their gods, and set fire to the shrine once done with them''_

Elsa couldn't watch anymore, shutting her eyes away from the massacre, even as she could feel every death, every cut from the battle, the lives of the fallen ebbing away, and the shrine burning to utter destruction, the cries of an aged woman lamenting the fate of the Northurldra before slitting her own throat open to avoid being made a trophy of those Arendellian monsters. Elsa cried out in pain as the cold turned to ice as it began rendering her solid, in tandem with the bloodcurdling cries of the woman who saw the fate of her adopted father, her grief turning to murderous hatred as she vowed the destruction of Arendelle.

It was heart-breaking, but it still didn't explain the mist. The fifth spirit was clearly furious with Arendelle, but then it could have destroyed Arendelle without a trace left behind, why the mist, and why the call? Had she always been an unwitting pawn in this play from the beginning?

The queen summoned all the courage she had left and opened her eyes with tremendous effort towards one final scene

' _It was a titanic clash in the middle of the worst avalanche the north had ever seen, between king Runeard and the self-proclaimed avenger of the fifth spirit._

' _Such a magnificent fighter you are, you'd make a wonderful queen' Runeard goaded the woman, even has he narrowly missed a blow from her double handed battle axe._

' _I'd feel even better with your head mounted in my lair' growled the woman in a wolfish voice._

' _It's a pity that you're a monster begging to be killed.' hissed the king as he played a manoeuvre of hitting her on the shoulder, while pulling out a pistol ready to shoot the woman in the heart. She anticipated this, dropped her weapon and turned into a wolf to go for the shoulder and ducking in at the last second to break his neck with her open jaws._

_A shot rang and a jaw clenched. Then the survivor yelped in a near feminine tone of voice as his life ebbed away from his throat which was torn apart. And then it happened in an instant, the fire, the earthquake, the inferno, the hurricane, the landslide and finally the mist.'_

Elsa realized it all in horror, even as she was near solidly frozen, that the mist was there because the work of the fifth spirit was incomplete, it could only be done with the utter destruction of Arendelle. And she was the final move, the triggering device for said destruction. _Runeard's own family would be the downfall of the kingdom of Arendelle after all._

She made a desperate decision in a split second. _Anna and Olva need to know about this. As for myself, I'll offer myself up as sacrifice to the fifth spirit, so that it may be appeased, and it may relent somehow. The people of Arendelle don't deserve this horrible fate. I'll take the fall for them._

With that, she conjured two wisps of snow, one for Anna and one for Olva and stopped resisting once and for all as she froze completely in a statue of ice.

* * *

Anna found out about the whole story and put two and two together in terror as Olaf melted away; the dam must go, that was the only hope for her people, even if she had to lay down her life for the greater good. It was the next right thing after all.

Back in Arendelle, Olva was finishing the discussion with the admirals regarding the battle plans to face the naval invasion coming in the next twenty-four hours, when the giant six-foot mirror of ice in her room was shattered into a million pieces. Olva stood dumbfounded for a moment as she saw the shards of ice melting away, then lifted her face in terrible realization. Turning to Hans, she said gravely 'Elsa's dead, Anna's nowhere to be found, we're on our own.'

Whoo, for a standalone story this fits nicely into my multichapter fic, frozen the epic. If you like, you can read that as well!

Nevertheless, I hope you like this standalone. If you wish, I'll include this in the multichapter story when the time comes. Olva is the OC and Hans is there too.

As usual, constructive feedback or appreciation is always welcome!


End file.
